camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexi Mansin
Personality Lexi is very strong and powerful. She never backs down from a fight and can battle with the best of them. She has a powerful aura surrounding her and she tends to clash with other strong personalties. History Before Lexi was born her father was a model. Well in Italy he met a gorgous young woman named Amanda. But what she wasn't telling him was that she was really Aphrodite. They lived togther for 3 months and ended up having a baby about year later. Aphrodite had to leave to join the gods and left Ben with the baby who he named Lexi. She grew up in Ontario Canada in a city called Toronto. Lexi and her father spent every minute together. When Lexi was 12 she was in the park with her father and they were walking towards an ice cream stand when they saw the ice cream man was staring down. He had big arms and a big body. She then realized he only had one eye. Lexi ran away and Ben not knowing what was happening went to follow her. When lexi turned around she saw ben but behind him a the ice cream man running after them with a wooden club. He pushed Ben into a pond and made Lexi climb a tree that was to hard to climb for a cyclops. He walked away hoping for her to return to get her father. When she did climb down the cyclops was asleep which gave Lexi time to get her dad home. When she was 15 she got a job at a local resturant. But one night after working, Lexi returned home and heard something in her room. Then a hellhound burst out of the room. In a panick Lexi threw a knif from the kitchen counter into it's head but the hellhound did not die as it was not celestial bronze. But luckly it gave Lexi a little time to run out of her room. After getting the knife out, it bounded after so she locked the bedroom door behind her. As she ran into her fathers room. Ben knowing what was going on took her to a man's house. Aphrodite told Ben in a letter he had gotten months before the atatck, that the man was a satyr that could help Lexi. Claiming the man could save her she went along. Well on the run Lexi learned the man was a satyr. He told her about a safe place for demigods like her. Where there would be more people like her and she could fit in without a monster attacking her ever again. When the satyr got Lexi to camp he granted her with a bow called Shocker. Powers Offensive #Children of Aphrodite can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Aphrodite can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Aphrodite can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Aphrodite can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #Children of Aphrodite cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary #Children of Aphrodite can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aphrodite have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aphrodite can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aphrodite are able to have better control over their appearance, altering it indefinitely, with less energy drain to maintain it 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aphrodite are able to turn into a dove, which allows them flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained. Traits #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" Pets Thumper and Dex One night when Lexi was exploring the camp she stumbled apon two baby bunnies. The bunnies were tied up in a net so Lexi deicded to rescue them. She grabbed one of her arrow ehads and cut through the net. After the bunnies escaped they ran away. The next morning Lexi grabbed some carrots and returned to were she saw them and the bunnies were there. She layed the carrots on a stump and the bunnies came to the carrots. Lexi picked them both up after and saw a little pink boy on one of the bunneis and it said ''Thumper. ''She picked up the other bunny and it had a blue ribbon on it that said ''Dex. ''She later realized that on the ribbons her father Ben signed his name and that the ribbons simbilized the genders of the bunnies. So Lexi took the bunnies into her room and fed them. Relationships Lexi's Gallery of Items And Her Lexi#.jpg|Lexi Mansin Lexi15.jpg|Lexi Mansin Lexi 4.jpg|Lexi Mansin Lexi Bow.jpg|Lexi's Bow Shocker Lexi's Dress.jpg|Lexi's Valnetines Dance Outfit Lexi's Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom of Lexi Lexi's Information Box Category:Characters Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Brocky292 Category:Canadian